enter catchy title here :P
by kissimi-crazy
Summary: Horo and pilika get a letter concerning their mother's death in a vehicle explosion. the x-laws suspect hao, but is hao REALLY at fault? why are Ren's emotions surging upwards and downwards in a rollercoaster? YAOI renxhoro, yohxhao
1. The evil letter of DOOM

MWAHAHAHA! My teachers have committed the WORST of ALL crimes today! They have given ME the hyper-est of ALL Kleptomaniacs SUGAR! (Warning: Kris is extremely flammable when she has consumed large amounts of sugar)

Now ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king or any of it's super duper uber pretty colored characters (or black and white characters :P) although I am currently working on purchasing Ren from Hiroyuki as we speak (and the sugar slowly dissolves my insides) I do not own sprite either

I have discovered something today! SPRITE is PURE EVIL! You know why? Hmmm? Do ya? Because it POISONS you with it's UN-CAFFINATED-ED-ED-ED-NESS!

This is an intended yaoi fic (yaoi that's a funny word :P do you pronounce it yay-oi or yow-ee?) pairings are HoroxRen and YohxHao don't like. don't read. Get it? Got it? Good!

Possible non-yaoi pairings: TamaoxManta FaustxEliza

Chapter one: the scary letter of DOOM!

It was a normal day at Yoh Askaura's place. Well as normal as it can get with an inn full of shamans and spirits. The shaman fight had been over for a few months but everyone still stayed with Yoh and Anna. No one really gave a reason. They just never had the thought of going back

"YOH! Go get the mail or I'll add 20 laps to your training!" Hollered Anna. Even though the shaman fight was over Anna still had Yoh training every day claiming that otherwise he'd just get lazy and fat.

"All right"… Yoh sighed never a break with HER around. Yoh sifted through the mail on his way back to the house "junk, junk, bills, letter for Horokue Usui…wait…HORO" he hollered "MAIL!"

"Huh? For me?" Horo jogged over to Yoh followed closely by Pilika who happened to be holding a whip 'if Yoh still has to train so do you!' she had said.

Yoh handed him the letter as Horo jogged in place…his eyes scanned the letter…he stopped jogging and whispered "oh no."

"What is it? What happened?" said a slightly concerned Yoh. But horo wasn't listening his mind was somewhere else as he fell to his knees and reread letter over and over letting the devastating news sink in.

Horo suddenly got up and bolted to the inn, up the stairs and into his bedroom and locked the door.

As fate would have it, Ren whose training room just happened to be next door heard the door slam and became slightly worried. He shrugged it off and continued training. 'This isn't like me' he thought to himself 'since when did I get so worked up over an idiot slamming a door!' after a while he became aware of some sort of commotion happening next door. This is what he heard.

"Leave me alone!" a voice that could possibly belong to Horo-horo said in a somewhat shaky tone.

"Horo I'm your sister! I deserve to know what's going on!" another voice obviously pilika confirmed that the other voice was indeed horo.

A pause then the sound of a door opening and closing and then muffled yelling which faded to what sounded like sobs though through the thick walls could have been laughing or talking. Then. Nothing. Ren got slightly worried and went out to find Yoh. Maybe he knew what was going on.

Ren found Yoh outside eating oranges

"Asakura!"

"hmm?"

"You wouldn't happen to know what's wrong with Horo and Pilika would you."

"No. Though whatever that letter said it was obviously bad news. Horo seemed shocked and… well devastated really. Maybe you should talk to him.

"Hmm" Ren? Talking to horo in a civilized manner…nah "I was thinking you could try and tal…

Yoh interrupted him "no Anna said you should talk to him. She says that I have to stay outta this one."

Me? Why me?

"I really wasn't listening she said something about you finding your other half or some sappy crap like that," Yoh yawned anyway I'm gonna find _my_ other _third_" he winked and strolled out to the park across the street. He looked up and said something into a tree and then sat down and leaned against it.

That was…strange thought Ren as he walked up back to the house only to find horo and pilika eyes red and swollen, and apparently trying to sneak out as they had all their stuff packed. They stopped in their tracks when they spotted Ren

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" Ren half yelled at them.

"Home?" horo offered in a surprisingly small and shaky voice.

"What do you mean 'home'!" ren really was yelling now "WHY!"

Ren…our…our mother died in a vehicle explosion…we…we're going to her funeral and the police asked us to help investigate the cause of the explosion…the X-laws…are there…they think H-hao w-was involved.

"If you don't mind we're LEAVING!" Shouted a very distressed pilika. She shouldered her way past Ren followed by horo, who muttered a quick "scuse me" and they started toward the train station.

"Horo! Wait!" Whispered ren so that only Horo could hear. "Are you coming back?"

Horo was surprised by the disappointed tone in Ren's voice "I don't know Ren I just don't know." With that he left a surprised, confused, and slightly teary-eyed Ren behind

short chapter I know

MWAHAHAHAHAHA my first /real/ fanfic on Don't I feel special:P please review even if just to tell me I suck.

Also just to warn you I am the QUEEN of ALL cliffhangers! (Even the blind idiot who is currently hanging off a cliff RIGHT NOW!)

What does Anna mean by 'half' and what does Yoh mean by 'third' who or what are his 'thirds'

Was Hao REALLY involved in the explosion? Why is ren sad? Why do all my characters seem so ooc? Or is it just me? HAH! I made a rhyme. I am easily amused ooh look a piece of paper!

WHERE is the rest of the gang? WHO KNOWS! I'm just to lazy to add them in right now. For now you can all just assume that Manta's at school and Faust is working on doctor stuff and so on and so forth

Oh and Chuck my evil gender confused beaver of doomy doom doom says HI to EVERYONE! (yes he will be making an appearance)


	2. The phone and the 4yrond kyonshi

Yay! Reviews! And they're all POSITIVE! YAY! And now my replies!

Silver Mirror: lucky reviewer #1! Glad you liked it!

yugioh-fan88: glad you liked it -updates :P-

Jen-Tao07: -nods- yesh dey are! YAY! Glad you liked it

Anyway to all the other renxhoro and yohxhao fics out there, GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND UPDATE!

Anyway hopefully the chapters will be longer, less crappy, and less ooc from now on!

Chapter 2: the phone and the 4-yr-old kyonshi

Long boring days turned into long boring weeks, and long boring weeks turned into long boring months without so much as a letter or phone call from Pilika or Horo. 2 months after they left, everyone (except Horo and Pilika of course) sat at the table minding their own business. Yoh was fanning Anna, Faust had his hand beneath the table doing god knows what to Eliza, Lyserg was running in circles around the table being chased by Ryu, Manta was doing something on his laptop, the spirits were doing…spirit things, and Ren… Ren was drinking milk counting to 33, 33 times because he was so bored he felt he would explode. Who knew Horo was so…well interesting.

After Ren had counted to 1089, he slammed his head on the table, and at that precise moment the phone rang. Unexpectedly Ren was the first to get up and answer it. It wasn't Horo but rather it was Pilika and she seemed pretty worried. Ren put it on speaker.

Ren: Mochi Mochi

Pilika: Hello? Ren? Can you put it on speakerphone? I need to talk to everyone!

Yoh: hey Pilika! What's up?

Pilika: Oh guys we need you! Horo is so depressed! He's taking a shower right now. He didn't want me to call but I'm so worried please can one of you come down here and talk him into going back? We can't do much more but he doesn't want to leave. The X-laws are pretty sure that Hao did this but…I'm not so sure I mean didn't you defeat him Yoh?

Yoh: um…yeah but I didn't really kill him…

Yoh trailed off and Ren thought he saw him blush…ever so slightly. He shrugged off as a trick of the light

Pilika: He's still alive! So it really COULD be him!

Yoh: uh…umm it's POSSIBLE I guess…but I really don't th-I mean it doesn't seem like something he would do

Anna: and what makes you so sure Yoh? You didn't know him that well! Or is it just a twin thing!

Yoh: …can I opt not to answer that?

Pilika: I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!

Anna: Oh sorry. We'll continue this talk later Yoh

Pilika: Anyway I was wondering if Ren could come.

Ren: why ME!

Pilika: no reason! Goodbye guys –le click-

Yoh took this opportunity to run for it. He ran even while Anna was calling him and threatening him with training. He ran out the door across the street and then up a tree. Anna quickly summoned her cousins spirit Chuck the beaver (Don't ask, inside joke) who chewed down the tree, but Yoh was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile----

HORO! Ren called! He said he really misses you so I invited him over, pilika said, lying through her teeth, through the bathroom door.

She pressed her ear to the door to hear his reply but she heard nothing. Absolute silence. She knocked on the door. Still nothing. She became worried. She started banging on the door hoping he had just dozed off but still there was no answer. She opened the door and saw Horo lying in an empty bathtub with a small pool of blood around him. At first she thought he had tried to commit suicide but then noticed a hole where the faucet had been, just big enough for a young person to crawl through it. She screamed. When she ended her scream she heard through the tunnel "watch your back cause you're next! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" She dragged her brother to his room, first checking the room for a place for a stranger to get in and the bandaged his wounds. She hadn't the slightest idea how to tell the living from the recently dead so all she could do was pray that he was alive.

In the bathroom a kyonshi the size of a four year old climbed out of the cabinet and hid behind the dresser in Pilika's room.

Back at the inn----

Ren rubbed his eyes. He did not just see Yoh, the SHAMAN KING, run away from his own house, go up a tree and physically disappear…ok maybe he had but he still didn't think it was possible. Everyone else was in a similar state of shock, but no one but Manta knew what had really happened, and he knew that Yoh was coming back. Someone tapped Manta on the shoulder. He turned to see Tamao looking at him with worried eyes. "where din Yoh-kun go?"

"I can't tell you yet, but he's okay I promise." Relief showed in her eyes and she hugged Manta who blushed. She whispered something that sounded like I ship the glue, but he paid no attention to it, since it didn't make sense anyway. Besides his brain was to numb to respond. He always got this feeling when she hugged him and he wondered why.

"Manta wipe that goofy smile off you're face your making Tamao blush!" Manta spun around and there stood non other than Hao! He wasn't surprised though, he knew of his secret visits to the inn. Everyone else on the other hand was shocked, not for the first time that day. Ren put his hands on head and half screamed half yelled "This is to much!" Hao looked at him pointed his finger at him and said "sleep" and Ren fell to the ground. Hao looked at his pointed finger with interest. "I've always wanted to do that!" then he bowed said goodbye and disappeared.

Half an hour later Ren woke up and went to his room and started packing muttering something along the lines of 'fuck that bastard why do I have to go baby sit him!' in Chinese

Okay not as long as I hoped it would be but cliffies all around! YAY! Anyway second chapter YAY! Thank you for reviewing reviewers! More reviewers more chapters! Also please vote yes or no if you'd like to see the rating go up and a lemon or 2 added (in MUCH later chapters)

More on that later. Please ease the ever so possible writers block by suggesting scenes you'd like to see! I may or may not use your ideas but it's nice to have canned food stored for the hurricane :P that made almost zero sense but you get the idea


End file.
